My Dearest Jane
Dear Jane. I've known you since you were born, growing up, I watched you play in your garden from my house. I wanted to get to know you so badly, then one day a chance meeting at the play park turned into a blossoming friendship. For years we were inseparable. We played for hours on end, going deeper and deeper into the forest as we grew older and you grew less and less afraid. Your parents never seemed to like hearing about me, or our increasing visits into the woods. Once, we were climbing a tree near the river. You slipped and fell, the bone in your arm sticking out at an odd angle, red blood oozing from your pale skin. We ran home, you entered your house and screamed for your mother while I hung back in the shade of the forest. Later that night you told her about me, and you were forbidden from seeing me anymore. After a few days I came back to your house at dusk and knocked on your bedroom window, you were already in bed, your face lit up in the darkness by the light of your phone. You hid from me, plunging your head under the duvet. Why were you doing this? I banged my hands on the window, again and again. Why wouldn't you look at me?! "I hate you!" You said. "I love you" I whispered. All those years Jane, isn't it funny? You moved out of the neighborhood when your parents got sick of you telling them how I was following you. A new start would do you good they thought. I grew older as the years passed. Other friends came and left, but I always thought of you Jane. Only you. Only you. Then one day, you were here! I smelled you from a mile away, that familiar sweet scent. You were wandering through the trees, hand in hand with some disgusting brown haired idiot. You were telling him about growing up here, and I followed you for some time, listening and you NEVER said anything about me Jane!! Why wouldn't you say something about me Jane? Why won't you stop struggling Jane? Why won't you stop fighting me? Don't worry, your stupid fiancé doesn't even know where you are. It's just you and I now. Isn't that nice? I followed you home that day, and I stole into your bedroom window as you slept beside your precious beau. I tied him to the bed first, I wanted to wake him and make him watch as I took you. You know I am good at being unseen Jane. He screamed once he realized what was happening. Why didn't he just keep quiet? I cut out his tongue and scooped out the bloody remnants from his mouth and put them in yours. Don't struggle. One last erotic kiss. Say goodbye to him, Jane. Are you OK Jane? Your breathing is weird. Did I give you too many pills? I just wanted you to lay still. Shoveling is not easy work. Safe now though. In the dark. Together. They will never find us. Now I can have you forever and we will play everyday. And tomorrow maybe we can have a different kind of fun. After all, we are adults now. And it's what grown ups do, right? Goodnight Jane, sleep tight. ---- Credited to i-wont-dance Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances